kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
DDATM: revenge of the Evolution
DDATM: Revenge of the Evolution is the combine with Jurassic World Evolution, Luis. V.rey, Smurfs the lost Village, and others franchise. Dinosaurs are the main focus of Jurassic World Evolution. Having lived for hundreds of millions of years during the Mesozoic Era, dinosaurs are an incredibly diverse group, ranging from modern birds, to species such as Tyrannosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Velociraptor, brought back from extinction by InGen and the Hammond Foundation. In Jurassic World Evolution, players are tasked with populating and ensuring the success of dinosaur parks, and protecting guests in the process. The game launched with thirty seven unique species, with five additional species added in the Deluxe Dinosaur Pack simultaneously to release. Expansion Packs such as Secrets of Dr. Wu, Claire's Sanctuary and Return to Jurassic Park, as well as the Cretaceous, Carnivore and Herbivore Dinosaur Packs have expanded the roster of species considerably, as have the free Update 1.3, Dinosaur 2000, and Update 1.9. pitch bible Summary "Jurassic World Evolution evolves players’ relationship with Jurassic World, placing them in control of operations on the legendary island of Isla Nublar and the surrounding islands of the Muertes Archipelago. Players will build their own Jurassic World as they bioengineer new dinosaur breeds and construct attractions, containment, and research facilities. Every choice leads to a different path and spectacular challenges arise when ‘life finds a way." Characters Below is a list of characters confirmed to be in the game: * Ms. Mimi- Leader of the Autobots, voiced by Demi Lovato * Thea Stilton, voiced by Sarah Edmondson * Annie (Smurfette), voiced by Demi Lovato * Ian Malcolm, voiced by Jeff Goldblum * Claire Dearing, voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard * Henry Wu, voiced by B. D. Wong * Owen Grady, voiced by A.J. Loscascio * Allison Angel, voiced by Lauren Synger * Tom, voiced by Thomas Connor * Larry Lambeosaurus, voiced by Brian Drummond * Rex, voiced by John Goodman * Lola Bunny, voiced by Kristen Wiig * Dexter, voiced by Candi Milo * Blossom, voiced by Amanda Leighton * Buttercup, voiced by Natalie Palamides * Francine Alice Frensky, voiced by Jodie Resther * Cabot Finch - Public relations and crisis management, voiced by Graham Vick * Kajal Dua - Science division, voiced by Shazia Nicholls * Isaac Clement - Entertainment division, voiced by Osy Ikhile * George Lambert - Security division, voiced by Steve Toussaint * Fast Bitter the Velociraptor, voiced by Frank Welker * Vilgax- Evil of the Decepticons, voiced by Hugo Weaving * Mandark- a rival of Dexter, voiced by Eddie Deezen * Kayloo- Version of Ralphie bot, voice by Frank Welker * Dr. Shockwave- a second only of Vilgax, voiced by Corey Burton * Toffee, voiced by Steve Blum * Dr. Hamsterviel, voiced by A.J. Loscascio * Zach Varmitech (Bebop)- a Mutant Rottweiler, voiced by Zachary Bennett * Ivan Vanko (Rocksteady)- a Mutant Asian Elephant, voiced by Fred Tatasciore * Voltix- a mutant the Legion of Darkness with second-command of Vilgax, voiced by Rick D. Wasserman * Kraang drones, voiced by Frank Welker * Desvastator- Mutant Monster with Constructicons- voiced by Frank Welker Dinosaurs Dinosaur list Below is a list of the dinosaurs in the game so far: Behavior status * Agitated Attacking fence Attacking guests Content Drinking Dying Feeding Fighting Fighting for dominance Fleeing Healing Hungry Hunting Lonely Looking for food Looking for water Overcrowded Panicking Roaming Sleeping Socializing Thirsty Diseases * Common Cold Hookworm Campylobacter Bacteria Bracken Poisoning Cryptosporidium Avian Influenza E. coli Mycotoxins Ammonia Poisoning Avian Pox Rabies Respiratory Malaise Tick Algae Poisoning Tapeworm Tuberculosis Salmonella Foot and Mouth Disease Poisons Buildings There are three different structures featured in JW:E such as Operations, Visitors and Enclosures. Below is a list of buildings and attractions in-game: * Gyro Station * Hammond Creation Lab * HelipadMonorail Station * TradersInnovation Center * ACU Center * Expedition Center * Fossil Center * Research Center * Science Center * Security Center * Power Station * Ranger Station * Storm Defense Station * Fast-Food * Viewing Platform * Emergency Shelters * Hotel * Bowling Alley * Fossil Zone * The Bar * Restaurant * Clothes Shop Trivia * Many of the default skins for the dinosaurs in the game appear to be based on their film portrayals. * Tyrannosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, Allosaurus, Stygimoloch, Sinoceratops and Indoraptor are based on their Fallen Kingdom versions. * Velociraptor, Triceratops, Gallimimus, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus and Indominus are based on their Jurassic World versions. * Iguanodon, Struthiomimus, Styracosaurus, Pteranodon, and Pachyrhinosaurus are based on Disney Dinosaur version. * Spinosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Ceratosaurus are based on their Jurassic Park III versions. * Parasaurolophus and Pachycephalosaurus are based on their Lost World versions. * Argentinosaurus are based on their Dinosaur Planet version, and Supersaurus from Dinosaur King version. * Dilophosaurus is based on its Jurassic Park version. * Metriacanthosaurus, Edmontosaurus and Suchomimus are based on their Islanublar.jurassicworld.com versions. Category:Lists Category:Dinosaurs